Double Trouble at Hogwarts
by Ravenclaw Twins
Summary: Rona and Ingeborg have many adventures in their first year at Hogwarts. as they befrend moning mirtle and fly with fawkes, discovering strange, seceret underground rooms on the way! Time for silliness later as they find a seceret hidden deep in adventure.
1. Chapter 1 surprses in diagon ally

Chapter 1: Surprises in Diagon Ally

"Crash!"

Oh, I'm so sorry" a girl apologized. "I couldn't see anything behind the pile of books. Here, let me help you tidy up."  
She grabbed a few of the books scattered across the ground in Diagon Alley while continuing:' I'm Ingeborg de Koningh. Are you also going to Hogwarts, first year??"  
The girl that had fallen smiled and answered, " I'm Rona Rose. Yes, I am also going to Hogwarts." Rona picked up the few other books lying among the ground and said: "Are you shopping alone??"  
"Yeah, well, a bit' Ingeborg answered. "My family went to Gringotts with me and then went off back to The Scravenious Owl. Are you alone too?"  
Rona nodded." Let's shop together, then," Rona said.  
"Okay", Ingeborg agreed." I still need a school uniform, a wand and an owl. What about you?'  
"An owl, a wand and a feather and ink and I also need to get my robes. Shall we buy our wands first??"  
"All right" was the answer and off they went to the wand shop.  
As they stepped through the doorway, they heard someone say:'' Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.'' It was the soft voice of Mr Ollivander, the owner of the shop. He gave the wand to a boy standing in front of the counter, which was bearing a large pile of discarded wands. Ingeborg looked at Rona with joyful excitement and whispered to her: "Oh my goodness, I can't believe that it is actually him."

'Who?'

'Harry potter you numpty'

'Who's Harry Potter' asked Rona, mystified.

Ingeborg rolled her eyes and replied 'I'll tell you later.'

The wand Harry Potter was holding emitted a stream of red and gold sparks like firework. A gigantic man that they amazingly enough hadn't spotted yet, whopped and clapped as Mr Ollivander cried:'' Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ...''

''Fir's-years too, are you?'' asked the enormous man. He was holding a pink umbrella. The girls nodded. '' Well, you'll be seein' me at Hogwarts. I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper,'' he said. The girls and Hagrid looked at Harry while he paid for his wand. Ingeborg frowned. Harry Potter was shivering, while it was a very warm day! Hagrid and Harry left the shop, Hagrid nodding goodbye at them.

"Yes, girls" Mr Ollivander said, sounding as if his mind was on something else. "A wand?"

Without waiting for the answer he said" Well, Ms Rose. What's your wand arm??''

''Ehm'' Rona began, but seeing Ingeborg writing in the air and swapping arms she suddenly understood.'' My right arm.''

At this the tape measure lying on the floor rose up and started measuring her from wrist to elbow, then wrist to shoulder, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. The tape measure suddenly started measuring of its own accord, now measuring the bit between Rona's nostrils and between her eyes. Mr. Ollivander started rummaging in the long rows of shelves, finally extracting a leather case.'' Hmm... Let's try the ebony and unicorn hair".  
He gave the wand to Rona, who swooped it through the air. Mr Ollivander snatched it away. "Hmm, not that one, try the mahogany and dragon heartstring," Mr Ollivander said".

Again he snatched the wand away after a few seconds. ''Try this one now. "  
The large pile of discarded wands increased.

Later Rona raised another wand, made of maple and phoenix feather and swished it through the air. Nothing happened for a moment, and then a warm breeze wafted through the shop and Rona felt her wand-hand go warm.  
" Wonderful", Mr Ollivander cried." Whippy, 11 and a half inches and good for Defence Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration. That'll be 7 galleons. And now it's your turn, Ms de Koningh. What happened with your first wand?'' he demanded.

''Oh, it's all old and I'm allowed to buy a new one for Hogwarts. The first one was only because Mum wanted me to learn cleaning spells so I could help in the household and my own room and restaurant. ''

'' Ah, yes,'' said Mr Ollivander softly. '' Ebony, 6 inches and smooth, wasn't it. Well, try this one. Yew and dragon heartstring.''

He snatched it away almost immediately. After a while Ingeborg still didn't have a wand when he handed her the wand Rona had tried first. Ingeborg flicked it and nothing happened, and then the magic's melody vibrated through the air.  
" Ebony and unicorn hair, springy, 9 inches long and good for transfiguration. That will be 6 galleons, please," said Mr. Ollivander, looking quite relieved to have finally finished with these two. Ingeborg paid and the girls went away.

As the girls stepped out of _Ollivanders_ Rona said: "Do you want an ice-cream? I'll pay!" -"Fine" retorted Ingeborg "then I'll pay for the quills." At this the girls fell about laughing.

They walked on and after nearly no time at all they were standing outside _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_; where a sign said:  
'These ice-creams are disgusting!  
Eat them and you'll puke.'  
They heard laughing from the roof and saw two tufts of red hair vanishing. "Fred, George! Get down from there immediately!" shouted a harassed-looking lady. Catching her breath, a small girl, innocently smiling, followed her brothers as her mother frog-marched them away. Ingeborg and Rona exchanged glances as they entered the shop. The shop sign now read:  
Quality ice-creams in every imaginable flavour.  
They stepped out of the shop 10 minutes later, slurping strawberry ice-creams. "I remember now" squealed Rona "I have to be home by 6 o'clock and its 4 already, we have to rush". - "What's first" asked Ingeborg "why don't we get our school uniforms first and then go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. We can go past the quill shop last thing."

As they walked past the Apothecary they spotted Fred and George again being boxed around their ears by their mother who was shouting at them:" No, you can't go one step down Knockturn Alley!''

As they passed one of the boys gave Ingeborg a mischievous grin of embarrassment. Ingeborg whispered: ''Too bad'' at one of the twins as they passed. Seeing Rona's surprised look she explained:'' These are Fred and George Weasley, the biggest troublemakers I know. Our families are very good friends.''

They walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As they entered the shop a little bell tinkled and Madam Malkin said: "First years?"

"Yes" chorused the girls.

"Come over here, where I will be able to fit you" said Madame Malkin as she pulled some long, black robes from a hanger. The fitting was done rather quickly, though she managed to say that the black patches at the shoulder would change colours as they were sorted into their houses. As she finished doing the edges Rona asked:" Which way do we go to Eeylops Owl Emporium?"

"Well" said Madame Malkin "you just turn right out of the shop and it's the ninth building on your left".

After paying for the robes and stuffing the parcels with the robes under their arms, the girls thanked Madam Malkin for all her help and set off on their way.

Two minutes later they stood in the shop, surrounded by squeaking, hooting, meowing and flapping creatures. The noise was deafening. Ingeborg rushed over to some cages and lovingly gazed into them, while Rona quickly chose a Tengmalius Owl because she reckoned that a small owl would be easier to keep. Ingeborg spent ages procrastinating on which animal to choose and finally settled on choosing a spotted owl, which she named Chickenpox. 'What are you going to name your owl?' Ingeborg asked Rona. ''I don't know yet,'' answered Rona.

The girls then rushed to the quill shop.

A bell rang as the girls stepped in the room. There was a whole shelf where dozens of quills stood displayed. Ingeborg laughed." I've already got old tatty, my normal quill, but mum was so proud I got into Hogwarts I'm allowed a new one."

Ingeborg soon chose a quill from a peacock, normal sized. Rona then chose a feather of a snow-owl. Then they bought some ink; black, lots of different colours and colour-changing, paid and left.

"Where did you say you would meet your parents?' Ingeborg asked.

"In the Leaky Cauldron" Rona replied.

"Oh bummer", Ingeborg muttered."The Scravenious Owl is already far away and I need to be home soon to help mum and dad with the guests. I guess we'd better split up here. Wait, I'll right my address on this piece of paper and then we can give our owls some exercise. Here," She said and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Well, bye".

"Bye, and see you at platform 9 ¾' Rona called back. Ingeborg smiled and then ran back in the frenzy of people. Rona stared at the piece of paper. It said:

Ingeborg de Koningh,

Tower Room,

The Scravenious Owl,

Diagon Alley.

Then Rona looked at her watch and saw it was quarter to 6 already. She hurried off quickly to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ingeborg arrived a little bit too late at the Scravenious Owl. Her mother lifted a cross eyebrow but then let it sink again as she threw Ingeborg an apron and said:" Come on, it hasn't been so busy the whole month. Go and help in the kitchen or go waiting. Come on."

"Yes mum, I'll help in the kitchen", Ingeborg quickly answered before scurrying off to the kitchen before her mum could say she had to be a waiter and bring around the food. She completely hated doing that job. The cooks always said she was too slow and got her all irritated.

Arriving in the kitchen she was spotted immediately by her father, who probably was fetching more butter beer, and set to work to make some more bread. Soon Ingeborg was at work making bread and soup.

Exhausted she flopped down in her bed in her tower room. She looked around. The room was filled with her four-poster bed, desk, posters of dragons, a big cage for Chickenpox, dozens of photos, her cupboards and a big mirror. She sighed. In a few weeks she would go to Hogwarts, and wouldn't see her mum, dad, and the Scravenious Owl till at least the Christmas holidays. She would miss them. But then she thought about all the stories Tessa (Tessa was a girl in Huffelpuff that stayed with her family every holiday as her parents where explorers, searching abroad and only sometimes returning to see their daughter) had told her about Hogwarts, and anyway, she already had a friend there, Rona. Dreaming about the ghosts, Peeves, Hogwarts castle, horrible lessons with Snape, eating in the Great Hall, she fell asleep.

The coming few weeks flew in Ingeborg's mind. Next to helping in the restaurant, she spent about every evening reading in her books and trying to remember the contents, so she could not been taken by surprise by the teachers.

They also went to have dinner with the Weasleys. That was great fun. Hearing she also was a first year, Fred and George took her with them upstairs and showed her the sneaky outlooks of the castle. Ingeborg made a mental note to write them down as soon they got home and to explore them all together with Rona.

The last day before school started came too soon, and Ingeborg was very busy packing up. She delayed a little by trying to colour her trunk purple with blue stars with a stupid little spell Tessa had given her: instead, now it was lime green with hot pink stars. Ingeborg tried it one more time (Blauvioletta starniosa) and then gave it up, deciding to bewitch Tessa's trunk tomorrow morning. She wondered if the spell had worked for Rona, to whom she'd passed the spell. Then she returned to packing her stuff. Beneath everything in her doubled bottom she put Lassie, Rascal and Patch, her teddies together with more personal stuff she decided to bring like her photographs and posters, and just cute little accessories she couldn't leave at home.

Then, closing the double bottom she added her books, clothing, peacock feather and ink, note with tips from Fred and George, money, and her set of wizards ludo (she was terrible in chess, so Tessa had painted the chess sets and rearranged the board so it was ludo). Finally she put her cushion in. Then mum called her downstairs for dinner and Ingeborg closed her trunk and sped downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 platform 9 and 34

Chapter 2- Platform 9 3/4

Rona woke up early on the big day to the sound of her owl that she had called "Ohura", who was hooting with excitement. There was Chickenpox with a letter for her! She was so excited. What did Ingeborg want this time? She saw Ingeborg's untidy handwriting on a piece of parchment strapped to the owl's leg. Unrolling the parchment and she read:  
_Hi it's Inky,  
just to remind you that we are going today,  
_she had forgotten._  
I will wait for you between platform nine and ten in Kings Cross station at some time before eleven o'clock, but not after. The train is always punctual and doesn't wait for anybody!!!_

_See you soon, inky__  
_Rona hurriedly scooped her stuff off the floor and flung them into the big, now blue with gold stars, trunk. Unfortunately this included also a half eaten sandwich. She jumped up and down on her trunk, finally closing it.  
Rona heaved it down the stairs making large holes in the wall. Her mum was cooking a delicious breakfast of pancakes with butter and chocolate spread.  
Rona's parents were part of the non-magical population, so they drove her to the station in their old Morris Traveller. It was a tight squeeze, but finally they managed to get the trunk into the boot. They were about to leave when Rona screeched that she had left her owl. She ran out of the car, clambered up the stairs, retrieving Ohura from her bedroom. She rushed back out to the car.

When they finally left they were running out of time and tempers were flying high. It was a long drive from Oxford to London, not helped by an extensive traffic jam on the M25. They finally, with seconds to spare, arrived at Kings Cross. They sprinted out of breath across the concourse. Rona spotted Ingeborg, hopping from one foot to another, desperately looking around for Rona. Rona said a quick Goodbye to her parents and dashed through the barrier.

They jumped onto the last carriage of the train just as it was pulling out of the platform. "That was too close" gasped Ingeborg. After a while Ingeborg looked at Rona's trunk. It looked like it was just about to explode. "What have you got in there?" said Ingeborg exasperated - "Just everything I found in a rush this morning on my floor" - Ingeborg shook her head unimpressed. She waved her wand and muttered something under her breath. The trunk burst open. Instead of the clothes going absolutely everywhere the clothes neatly folded themselves with a flick of Ingeborg's wand and zoomed back into the trunk while some odds and ends flew out. Rona caught the half eaten sandwich and gobbled it down "With with wherry wathty" she managed to splutter, covering Ingeborg in crumbs. The guard entered their compartment. "Why are you in the luggage carriage?" he asked. The girls just looked up at him innocently.

Once the guard had gone, leaving them to stay in the luggage compartment as everywhere else was full, Ingeborg explained Rona who Harry Potter was. '' When You-Know- Who was at his large-''

''Who's You-Know-Who?'' Rona asked, thunderstruck.

Ingeborg just stared at her. ''You don't know who You-Know-Who is???'' Seeing Rona shaking her head, Ingeborg explained further:'' You-Know-Who was an evil wizard who terrorised the wizards of England and killed loads of people years ago. 'Well, one night, he went to the house of the Potter family, who were one of the few that stood up against him. Harry was one year old. You-Know-Who killed his father and mother and then turned to Harry Potter. But when he said the curse and shot it at Harry it back-fired. All Harry got was a lightning-shaped scar, but You-Know-Who fell that night. He's never been seen ever since. Dumbledore had Potter put in some Muggle house at relatives or something, and that's why it the first time I've seen Harry Potter. He's probably also going to Hogwarts this year too.''

Rona was silent for some time. Then she said:'' Is You-Know-Who his real name?''

Ingeborg grimaced and whispered back:'' No, of course not. It's a bit of a silly name to give your child. Wizards call him so nowadays 'cause they're too scared to say his real name out loud.''

''What is his real name then?''

''He calls himself – Lord Voldemort. No one knows his real name, 'cause personally I think Lord V-thing is also quite silly to name a child.'' Ingeborg had spoken so softly that Rona hardly understood her. Ingeborg continued.'' Even his followers, the Death Eaters, didn't dare say his name aloud. They called him the Dark Lord, because that's exactly what he is. After an attack he sends his sign up above the place delict. His sign is a skull with a snake flowing out of his mouth. ''

A shiver ran over Rona's spine. She hadn't realised how magic could also be used.

It took about ten hours to get to Hogwarts. In the mean time the trolley lady made a special visit to the luggage carriage, exclaiming how ridiculous it was that they were there but commenting that the rest of the train was full. Ingeborg bought a lot of chocolate frogs, commenting that she collected the cards, but enjoying the chocolates tremendously. She also bought a lot of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes and 4 liquorice wands. Ingeborg and Rona had a great time examining the beans, blowing incredibly large, floating bubbles with which you could play volleyball, eating the Cauldron Cakes and searching for a place to save the liquorice wands for at school. Ingeborg applied a charm to Rona's trunk which made it have everlasting room. The trunk actually looked explosion-free now. Suddenly there was a huge crash and all the luggage fell over. As everything settled a small round boy appeared who bewilderedly asked; "Has anyone seen my toad????" ''No,'' answered Rona,'' but we'll keep an eye out for him. What's its name?'' ''Trevor,'' answered the boy, and he left with a worried expression on his face.

''Hey, look at this!'' came the yell from somewhere in the pile of luggage they were sitting on. Rona went towards it and saw Ingeborg staring triumphantly at a trunk. '' Yeah, what?'' replied Rona, not seeing what had excited Ingeborg so much. Ingeborg showed her the trunk. On it was a label with: Fred Weasley. Rona still didn't see what was so cool about it. It was only when she remembered what Ingeborg had said to her about Fred and George Weasley that made her slightly understand it: they were jokers, and they were experimenting wildly for new and cool stuff. Ingeborg took out her wand, her eyes sparkling mischievously.' Alohomora!'

The lock shifted and Fred's trunk sprung open. There was nothing interesting to see, though. Rona saw a disappointed expression settle on her face. She was about to close it again, but Rona stopped her, seeing a piece of parchment hidden under a hand-knitted jumper with a large F on it. She pulled it out of the trunk. It was a large piece of parchment. But it was entirely blank. As Rona folded it open, a little piece of paper fell out of the parchment. Ingeborg frowned and scooped it up. On it were 2 phrases:' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and 'Mischief managed'. As soon as Ingeborg had spoken them out, the paper suddenly erupted into flames and fell into pieces, burnt. The girls both looked surprised. Then Ingeborg cocked her head, apparently thinking very hard. After a few minutes of serious thinking, Ingeborg tapped the parchment with her wand and said:' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' At once thin, red writing spread across the sheet, forming the words:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

The writing vanished, but behind it lots of lines settled down, forming....

''A map!'' shouted Rona.

''And not just a map,'' said Ingeborg excited, scanning the paper quickly with her eyes and folding several sheets open.'' It's a map of the grounds of Hogwarts!'' She showed Rona a few lines, which represented the Hufflepuff dormitories and common room, then her finger zoomed off to a very large space inside walls, labelled with 'the Great Hall'. ''We need to have this,'' said Ingeborg. ''But how?'' answered Rona. ''We can't just steal it. We'd hang!''

''No, we can't,'' answered Ingeborg, now apparently thinking very hard. They thought about it for a few minutes, Ingeborg half- examining the Marauders Map. Then Rona hit it. 'Eureka!'' she cried.

Rona had developed a doubling spell in the summer holidays. She'd discovered it quite by accident, when she was fooling around with her wand shouting made-up words at random. Some very odd resultants had come out of it, like that the tree in her room suddenly had pink leaves (arborem rosem), or her bed had suddenly appeared to be made out of wood (lectum ligneum). But her best spell had been 'facio duo delecto'. The bottle of enchanted ink, at whom she had pointed, suddenly doubled. Rona had tested it, and the newly-written letters on the paper still changed colour just as the real ink. Ingeborg looked at her expectantly and Rona pointed her wand at the map, and with the same swishes and flicks as she had done on the ink bottle she said: ''Facio duo delecto!''

The map doubled. It first was just blank parchment, but then as Ingeborg laid her wand at it and mumbled: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' the same red lines spread across the page and the map of Hogwarts appeared again. Ingeborg compared the two maps, but they were exactly the same. Then Rona spotted footsteps walking about somewhere on the map labelled with '_Albus Dumbledore'. _On the copied map it was exactly the same. The girls grinned. Ingeborg tapped the real map with her wand and said: ''Mischief managed.'' The lines disappeared. Rona and Ingeborg fell about laughing. Their mischief had certainly been managed. Ingeborg hid the real map under the jumper again, and then closed and locked Fred's trunk. Rona also muttered ''Mischief managed'' at their map and then hid it in her jersey.

The guard came into the luggage compartment again. 'Train will arrive at the station in about half an hour, so you'd better get changed soon,'' he said, and left. The girls changed into their school robes after that. As the train drew into the station the girls felt it slow down. As it stopped with a sudden bump, it toppled the girl on the pile of trunks. They were found by the surprised guard at Hogsmeade station, laughing their heads off.


End file.
